Two cats and a killer
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: A story about a member of the White Fang who really needs to have a serious think about his career choices. Includes an OC that may or may not be related to a certain Skyrim Fanfiction of mine...


Two cats and a killer

**So I re-watched the entirety of RWBY and came up with this.**

**I've added some of my own OC'S, including a name some of you might recognise from one of my Skyrim stories (wink wink)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum over at Rooster teeth.**

**Enjoy…**

_A group of white Fang operatives attempt to take out a certain member of team RWBY, but not all of the operatives are up to the task….._

As night fell on the Vale, Blake Belladonna climbed out of her dorm window.

She did this most nights, as a Faunus her catlike instincts gave her an undeniable urge to be out and about during the late hours. She would sneak out of Beacon and allow herself several hours of freedom.

It wasn't as if she didn't like how things were going at Beacon academy, she was living her dream of becoming a huntress and she had the best team any one could ask for. She loved her girlfriend Yang dearly, and she saw RWBY as the little sister she'd always wanted. Even Weiss was good company when she was being nice (Insert pun about the word "Nice" and the name "Weiss" here).

Despite her happiness with her current lifestyle, sometimes things got a little… suffocating for her.

Which was why she spent most nights out in the dark, just being herself.

Some nights she would spend out in the city, jumping from roof top to roof top, and occasionally she would hide herself away in the Emerald Forest and fight Grimm.

Tonight she had decided to meditate at a particularly pleasant spot down by a lake deep within the forest. She perched on the window ledge, and with a final glance back into the room to check that her team was asleep; she pushed herself of off the ledge and soared into the open air. She hung suspended for a moment, outlined against the stars, and then she began to fall. She hit the ground running all the while being completely silent. She flitted across the courtyard like a shadow and came to the high wall that circled the school.

Blake activated her semblance and ran straight up it, appearing to the naked eye as a black streak. She blurred over the top of the wall and down the over side. Security was surprisingly small around the school, but when Blake really thought about it, she reasoned that no one would be mad enough to attack a school full of hunters and huntresses.

Once outside the school grounds it was a simple dash into the forest, and with her semblance still active she made it to the first cluster of trees that marked the borders of the forest in no time at all.

Blake stopped for a moment to catch her breath and then reactivated her semblance and entered the forest.

When Blake left her dorm she was always careful to make sure she wasn't seen, but when she was out of the school she was free to roam as she pleased without fear of discovery thanks to her natural stealth and ability to blend into the darkness. There was no chance of her being followed.

Or so she thought.

As Blake disappeared into the trees, several figures detached themselves from the shadows and began to follow her.

Marlow was not a happy Faunus.

He was catlike with a second set of furry ears and whiskers on his face. He also had a tail, which was currently wrapped in black fabric. His tail was covered in stark white fur which would increase his visibility in the dark, so he had been forced to wrap dark fabric around it so he wouldn't be seen.

Having his tail wrapped up was part of the reason why he wasn't currently in the best of moods, the wrapping was restrictive and having his tail clothed felt unnatural. The fabric was also really itchy and Marlow had almost fallen out of the tree he was crouched in because it was preventing him from keeping still.

"Target has stopped moving," said a voice through Marlow's earpiece "It looks like she's stopping here."

The owner of the voice was the second reason for Marlow's bad mood. His name was Wulf, he was Marlow's team leader, and they despised each other. Wulf was ruthless, he was unnecessarily violent and completely the opposite to Marlow's personality: Marlow's Faunus features were harmless, but Wulf's sharp teeth and clawed fingers were deadly. Marlow was kind and Wulf was a bully. They were natural enemies, Marlow was a cat and Wulf was a wolf, the classic cat and dog rivalry.

Despite this Marlow was placed in Wulf's team, Marlow's stealth and skills with his bow were second to none, and in an up close and personal melee, there was no one as savage as Wulf.

They'd have made the perfect team if they could get through a conversation without trying to kill each other.

"I think she's come out here to meditate, perfect." Said a second voice, this one belonging to the third and final member of Wulf's team. Alice was a fox Faunus, she appeared shy and withdrawn to anyone who didn't know her, but she was really analysing everything. When she spoke to you she was watching for weaknesses, looking for the best way to kill you.

And she completely terrified Marlow.

Marlow watched from his vantage point as their target sat herself down at the edge of lake and removed her bow. Marlow noticed with a pang that she had cat ears similar to his own, "_Brilliant, my first target and I'm already having doubts."_

Marlow was not the kind of person you would expect to see in the white Fang, he was too nice and if he'd had a different back ground then he most likely would have likely had nothing to do with the Faunus group.

But he was born into it, they'd raised him and trained him, Marlow had no idea who his parents were or what had happened to them and he'd honestly rather not think about it. He'd hate to find out that his parents were leaders in the White Fang, and he'd managed fifth teen years without them.

The Faunus before him was his first target, his chance to prove himself, and Marlow was less than thrilled with the opportunity. The third and final reason for his bad mood was this: he had to kill someone, and he really was not too keen on the idea.

"Ok then furball, take the shot," growled Wulf, the actual kill was meant for Marlow and Alice and Wulf were there to make sure he didn't mess up.

"Ok ok, don't rush me," hissed Marlow, he reached behind his back and pulled out his bow from where it hung alongside his sheathe of arrows.

"Hope you're not having second thoughts there furball, I would hate to have to kill her myself,"

Said Wulf and Marlow knew that he would like nothing better that to be able to throw himself at the target and tear her to pieces.

"Shut up Wulf," said Alice "Don't rush yourself Marlow, take your time."

Marlow notched an arrow and sighted down the shaft.

_So here I am then,_ he thought,_ "Finally about to kill someone, I have no idea why she has to die or who she is, but I've got to kill her." _The White Fang hadn't been clear on why the target had to die, they had only said that failure was not an option.

Marlow held his breath and lined up the shot, he was aiming for the back of her head which he hoped would kill her instantly so she wouldn't have to feel any pain.

"_Huh, look at me, a killer with a with a conscious."_

"_You haven't killed anyone yet" _he reminded himself.

"What are you waiting for her to die of old age, kill her already and then we can go home,"

"Shut up Wulf," growled Marlow, releasing the breath he was holding.

Having lost his focus, he once again lined up the shot and held his breath, the Faunus girl hadn't moved at all, she was still meditating.

Marlow took a moment to beg silently for forgiveness from the person he was about to murder, and then he fired his arrow.

And pulled it up at the last second.

Marlow reflected on what had made him do it as he launched himself out of the tree and into the air. It was probably the fact that they both had cat ears; he didn't want to kill anyone whom he had something in common with.

In fact, he didn't want to kill anyone at all, but he realised that he would have little choice in the matter as he landed next to the Faunus girl. Wulf and Alice had jumped out of their own trees seconds after him, not doubt realising that he intended to warn their target.

Marlow had caused his shot to miss his target completely, and the arrow had sailed harmlessly over the girls had head and had splashed into the river. The girls eyes had opened immediately and she had jumped to her feet and whirled around and drawn her weapon just as Marlow had reached her.

The point of the girl's weapon was suddenly at Marlow's throat and he froze. The girl stared at him with her golden eyes and Marlow stared back at her.

"Look there's no time to explain, but those two behind me want to kill you, so you need to run."

"Didn't you just shoot at me?" asked the girl her cat ears twitching.

"Well yes, but I missed, I missed on purpose" Marlow gave her what he hoped was an innocent look "I'm supposed to kill you too, but I really don't want to."

The girl stared at him for what seemed like an age and then lowered her weapon, and Marlow sighed in relief, he then remembered the two psychotic killers behind him and turned to face then. They both had their own weapons out and were watching him.

"Oh Marlow," sighed Wulf shaking his head "You just couldn't find it in yourself to kill her could you?" he grinned at Marlow, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth "Bad kitty,"

Alice simply stared at him, she raised her weapon, a long bladed katana, and said to Wulf "You take the traitor, I'll get the girl.

Wulf nodded and raised his own weapon, a nasty looking sickle with a serrated edge. "My pleasure," he growled, and then he lunged.

Marlow rolled left and Wulf's sickle slashed through the space where he'd been standing, Wulf laughed and lunged at Marlow again, Marlow scrambled away from Wulf and tried to get far enough away to us his bow. Wulf continued to swipe at Marlow, not giving his a chance to notch an arrow.

Marlow saw out of the corner of his eye that Alice had engaged the Faunus girl…..

Blake brought up Gambol Shroud with seconds to spare as the fox girl flew at her with her blade raised. The katana clashed into Blake's weapon and the force of the blow caused Blake to stumble. Her opponent moved impossibly fast as she slashed and stabbed at Blake who was barely able to defend herself. It took all of her energy and focus just to block; she was stuck on the defensive.

Blake blocked another swipe that was aimed at her throat, she twisted Gambol shroud unexpectedly, knocking the katana away from her and leaving her foe wide open.

Now it was Blake's turn to attack and the fox girl's turn to defend. Blake activated her semblance and moved so fast that she appeared as a black streak, she subjected her foe to a storm of slashes with Gambol shroud and each one was blocked millimetres away from drawing blood. Blake locked their blades together and then kicked her opponent in the stomach, the girl buckled and Blake jumped and kicked off of the girls head, launching herself into the air. She switched Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and fired a barrage of bullets downward. The fox girl threw herself to safety just as the ground where she had been standing was filled with bullet holes. Blake hit the ground running and she slashed at her foe with her sheathe/blade while firing off shots from her pistol. She caught her opponent across the cheek with the flat of her Blade causing her to lose her footing and fall flat on her back.

The fox girl froze as Blake rammed her pistol up against her throat. She could hear the noise of the other two Faunus fighting but she ignored them. She nodded toward the girl's katana which she was still holding warily at her side "Drop it," she ordered and the fox girl obeyed and Blake kicked the weapon away her.

"Get up," she barked, and the girl got slowly to her feet.

Blake grinned at her "Nighty night," she said and then smashed the butt of her gun across the girl's temple, her eyes rolled backwards into her head and she slumped to the floor and stayed there.

Marlow cursed as Wulf's sickle left a nasty cut across his left cheek, he stumbled and Wulf shoved him sending him crashing backwards. He landed on his back in the lake with every part of his body under the water except for his head and shoulders. Marlow cursed again and tried to get up but Wulf kicked him back down.

"I'm disappointed in you Marlow, I expected you to put up a better fight than this," laughed Wulf, he plunged his sickle down at Marlow, who rolled away just in time. Marlow felt some of his arrows slip out of his quiver and one of them floated past his head. And idea formed in his mind, but he needed Wulf to be distracted for it to work.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in fur face?" said Wulf leering down at him "You were supposed to kill her, and instead you tried to save her," Wulf shook his head and sighed "You've betrayed your people, you've betrayed the white fang, and now you're going to have to die."

A loud thud captures Wulf's attention, and Marlow saws that the Faunus girl had beaten Alice.

With Wulf momentarily distracted Marlow snatched up the arrow floating by his head and plunged it into Wulf's stomach. He howled in pain and doubled over; his sickle fell from his fingers as he collapsed to his knees.

Marlow caught the sickle as it fell and he pirouetted swinging the sickle in a wide ark.

And the then he cut Wulf's head off.

The head landed with a splash right in front of Marlow, and Wulf's face still wore a look of pain and surprise. The decapitated body slumped down next to the head and the water around it began to turn red.

Marlow felt his insides go cold; he'd killed Grimm before of course, but never an actual person. And despite the fact that Wulf had been trying to kill him, despite the fact that Wulf had been a horrible person that had left a trail of death and pain in his wake, Marlow still felt a crushing guilt at seeing his lifeless eyes that seemed to stare back at him.

Marlow threw up and it mixed in with the blood already turning the water red. He staggered out of the lake and fell to his knees. He had gone almost as white as his hair and he began to shake violently.

"_I'm a murderer," _he thought, and his conscious tried to defend itself "_But he was going to kill you, and the Faunus girl."_

Marlow was dimly aware of said Faunus girl approaching him, but he ignored her and continued to

wrestle with his conscious.

Blake watched as the cat Faunus decapitated the Wulf Faunus with his own weapon, the head landed at his feet and Blake grimaced as the cat Faunus doubled over and threw up.

She watched as he staggered out of the water and fell to his knees at the lake side.

And then he started shaking, and Blake decided that it was time that she introduced herself.

She warily approached the stricken Faunus and took a moment to take in his appearance: He looked about fifth teen; he was tall and scrawny with cat ears on top of his head similar to Blake's own cat ears. He also had a set of whiskers sticking out of his cheeks. His hair was stark white, and he had pale blue eyes. The fabric had slipped off of his tail revealing fur the same colour as his hair.

She crouched down in front of him and tried to catch his eye.

"Hey, can you hear me" she asked gently, and he showed no sign of having heard her, but Blake pressed on anyway "My name is Blake, what's yours."

His eyes finally focused on her and he whispered "Marlow…."

Blake gave him what she hoped was a calming smiled "Hey there Marlow, you stopped those two killing me, thank you for that." She placed a hand on his shoulder and tried not to look threatening.

"I… I … I killed him," sobbed Marlow, and Blake immediately pulled him into a tight hug, he had saved her life, and she wasn't about to let him go mad before she could thank him properly.

"Hey it's ok, you had no choice, and it was either him or you. What choice did you have, your only other options were to kill me, or let him kill you, and I don't think you'd want either of those things to happen, would you?"

She released him from the hug and he shook his head "No, I never would have been able to kill you."

"Well there you go then," she said "You were doing what you had to, it wasn't your fault, he forced you to kill him." Marlow nodded slowly and Blake could see his sanity returning.

Marlow stood up and picked up his bow from where it had fallen. He then looked at Blake and gave her a large grin "Thanks, nearly lost my mind there," he said, and Blake noticed that he was still a little pale and was shaking slightly.

She watched him attempt to fish his arrows out of the lake; she could see he was trying to avoid looking at the headless corpse.

"So why were those two trying to kill me, who were they?"

Marlow slid the last arrow back into his quiver and then turned to face her "The one you fought was called Alice, and the one I…. the other one's name was Wulf, they were both Members of the White Fang, the three of us were sent to kill you, it was my test to see if I had what it takes to fight for the white Fang," he gave her weak smile "I'm guessing I failed the test."

At the mention of the Faunus extremist group, Blake's eyes widened and she took several steps away from Marlow, her hand going for her weapon. "You're a member of the White Fang?"

Marlow held up his hands in a placating gesture "Was, I was a member of the White Fang, I was born into it. I never knew my parents but I think that they were members as well; they could still be members for all I know, even if they are still alive. But considering what I've done tonight I don't think I'll be considered a member anymore."

Blake visibly relaxed at this, she was practically born into the White Fang herself, and she knew what it was like to feel trapped within the extremist group.

"A lot of people would call me a terrorist," said Marlow "But I've never committed an act of terrorism, and the first chance I had to kill an innocent, I didn't take it so I don't think that I'd make a very good terrorist." He studied Blake intently "You seem familiar, do you have any idea why the White Fang would want to kill you?" he asked.

Blake though about this for a moment, and then said "Well I used to be a member of the White Fang just like you, and I had a run in with them recently, me and my friends stopped them from stealing a dust shipment."

Marlow's eyes grew big and he stared at her in awe "That was you?" he gasped, "Yeah I remember you now, you fought Roman Torchwick. You're Blake Belladonna: after you kicked his ass Roman was pissed." Marlow laughed and Blake couldn't help but smile, a few minutes ago Marlow was falling to pieces, now he was laughing and grinning at her.

"_He sure knows how to bounce back",_ she thought.

"To be honest, my friend's Penny and Sun did most of the work."

The smile suddenly slipped from Marlow's face "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he said trying to hide the fear in his voice and failing "The White Fang are going to hunt me down, where the hell am I supposed to go."

Blake gave her answer without hesitation "Come with me, I know a place you can go where you'll be completely safe. A place where you can be trained to help people, a place where you're not alone but surrounded by others that want to help too."

Blake could practically see the hope forming in the cat Faunus's eyes "And does this place have a name?" he asked.

Blake smiled at him and said "Beacon Academy, the school for hunters and huntresses."

She watched Marlow think about this for a few minutes, and then he smiled back at her.

"Ok, I'll come with you," he said.

After fishing Wulf's remains out of the water to stop them contaminating the lake, Blake slung Alice's still unconscious form over her shoulder and set off with Marlow back to Beacon. The sun was just beginning to rise and Blake knew that she would have to explain to her teammates how she had been sneaking out most nights, she wasn't looking forward to it but she knew it had to be done.

On the bright side, Blake had found someone whom she could relate to in both being a Faunus and being previously involved in the White Fang.

Blake glanced back at Marlow, who was walking behind her, and saw that he had a massive grin on

his face.

"_Today I was going to kill someone, and now I've found someone just like me, and I can finally escape from the White Fang." _The thought brought a simile to Marlow's features and his found himself walking with a spring in his step. He stared at Alice who was still out cold and slung over Blake's shoulder, and he realised that he didn't find her so scary anymore.

"_I'm guessing that the people at this Beacon Academy will want to question Alice when she wakes up, and I'll have a lot of things that I can tell them about the White Fang as well,"_ Marlow's grin widened at the thought of causing the White Fang trouble.

For the first time in a long time, things finally seemed to be looking up for Marlow.

For now at least….

**Author's note: Phew, this one took quite a lot out of me, but I did really enjoy writing it**.

**I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter soon, which will be about Marlow's first day in Beacon where he meets all of the shows main characters, and maybe Marlow will even begin training to become a Hunter.**

**I'm currently working on a one-shot (I haven't come up with a good name for it yet) about how team RWBY reacts when one of them is seriously injured and may die. Angst/hurt and comfort isn't really my usual category so it may take me a while to finish writing it.**

**Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my Skyrim stories, I'm just going through a RWBY stage right now and I need to get it out of my system.**

**As always read and review and tell me how I can improve, and don't stop being awesome!**

**See you next time**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**


End file.
